Problem: Convert $7\ \dfrac{7}{13}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${7}\ {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${7} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $13$ as the fractional part ${7} \times \dfrac{13}{13} = {\dfrac{91}{13}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{91}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{91}{13}} + {\dfrac{7}{13}} = \dfrac{98}{13}$